


Update and Requests

by cloud332



Series: The Lee Family [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter RPF, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling, Hogwarts Mystery
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-08-13 02:46:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20166874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloud332/pseuds/cloud332





	1. Chapter 1

Alright,

Hey everyone just want to do a quick update for everyone. As some of you have messaged me about _**LitD **_this is now going to be a series this will be however the main story for anything I do regarding you know Norah and the Golden Trio era. Chapter 12 will be delayed due to me writing one-shots and other stuff don't worry it won't be delayed for too long. Also please use this to comment requests and stuff you would like of course I will give credit to who suggested the request.

Peace


	2. Eleonora Lee

[Eleonora](https://imgur.com/gallery/kBQ2oFJ)

Hey everyone- Here is what Norah looks like!


End file.
